


Car and Cum

by Frusty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Plot, Smut, not my greatest, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frusty/pseuds/Frusty
Summary: MaxvidMax had grew up a great deal around David, and even in his adult life he sees him. As neighbors, confrontation are unavoidable.When Max works on a project for one of David friends, mixed feelings of lust and, something else litters his brain.





	Car and Cum

Never in Max’s life did he expect that one day he would end up madly in love with the man he had loathed for the past nine years.

It had been nine, maybe ten years since Max and his parents had moved about a mile up the hill from the acres of sprawling fields that made up David's property. There, the ginger would plant rows of corn along with fields of bright, multi colored lilies. 

Max's parents had only bought about an acre themselves, enough room for their two huskies and a goat. Nothing like their neighbor, who spent many long days cutting flowers to sell in bouquets or preparing corn for the farmer's market. As the only apparent worker on the small farm, it was no wonder the man was skinny as hell.

Max could still remember the day his ten year old self had first met the overly excited ginger. Barely an hour after arriving to his new run-down farmhouse and the ginger had already managed to make them a plate of sugary cookies.

The brunet sighed as he reminisced, laying back on his familiar worn scooter to roll beneath the old beater truck from ‘89. He felt his heart ache at the old memories of David and his parents. At that time, they still remotely loved him, in their own special asshole way.

Nineteen, going on twenty Max had found his passion in cars and trucks. He himself only had an Ford 76 truck, which he inherited from his uncle. But as his income he repaired cars and worked on an online call service. But that was enough to keep his shed sized house he had built for himself when he was fifteen.

At the time, that mini house was only to get some privacy and also he could watch all the porn he wanted as loud as he wanted. He never knew this mini house would ever be his actual home, once his parents bailed on him as soon as he hit 18.

Max was way too poor to pay for their old farmhouse, so he ended up selling it off and keeping the land that his shed was on. It was still enough for his last ole husky, who at this time was hitting eleven.

The mocha skinned kid snickered at the memories of his childhood, remembering all the times he egged the gingers house. He was the only guy he could mess with, considering the fact that the closest grocery store was over twenty five minutes away.

Also, David was hella funny to mess with. “Pretending” to wanna help him harvest his flowers, only to draw as many obscenities max could on his dusty windows before dashing back down the hill. Only to be whooped later if David felt the need to tell his parents.

“Excuse me man, but are you gonna finish anytime soon?” Max felt himself make a sheepish face, before realizing that his client couldn't see him under the huge hunk of metal that sat on top of him.

Rolling out from under the oily truck, Max gave the whiter man a snarling grin. “I’ll have this junk done in no time, so shut the hell up.”

Deciding to stop reminiscing about his childhood, Max got back to work. Screwing off a bolt, Maxs suspicions were confirmed, the guys tank was slightly loose and that’s why it wasn’t running right.

Rolling out again, Max walked passed the plup white man, before rolling up his sleeves from his navy hoodie. Heading to his stack of items, Max picked out the screwdriver that he thought would be best fitting for this fix. Grabbing it and walking past the man who was scrolling through his phone, probably on Fox News, Max rolled back under and got to work on the tank.

Soon enough, Max had the tank completely fixed. Max was paid about 50$, which he was grateful for. The old white guy hopped back into his truck, speeding out of Max's small home built garage, filling it with dust. The Indian flipped off the dust cloud that the car had kicked up as the beat up truck peeled out of the open door.

With a scoff, Max made his way back into his rather tiny house. The kitchen connected to the garage, which in turn connected to a tiny living room that in itself was the only seating area Max had. To the left of the small living room, it led to the front door and a foot away from that was a hallway. In the hallway, to the right was Max's very small room. And at the end of the hallway was his bathroom, which if he stretched his arms all the way out he could touch either side.

Max scurried into his room, grabbing some clothes out of his red dresser. Not more then five feet away Max found his way back into his bathroom. He flipped the small shower on, before diving back into the memories he had of before this.

He remembered when his parents up and left, living him in housing debt with three old animals and only a couple jobs of expirence. Max ended up selling his old goat. He just didn’t have the room. Days later one of his two huskies passed. He wasn’t surprised though, nine-odd years is a pretty long time to live for that kind of dog. Max interrupted his thoughts to hop into shower, sighing at the warm that embraces him.

Undoing his hair, Max began to wash the amounts of hair he could. The poof luckily was easier to wash while it was filled with water. He grabbed his cheap shampoo, squeezing a liberal amount into his scalp, then some more into his hand. As he scrubbed, Max remembered David during that period of his life.

The ginger help way more then Max expected. Teaching him how to pay bills and taxes, Max would be forever grateful in David for that. He certainly would never say that though. David even offered for him to crash at his own house. Max of course declined. That didn’t stop him from stopping by for breakfast occasionally, which Davids cooking gave his taste buds orgasms.

When Max had scrubbed his head thoroughly enough, he moved on to wash it. Foam and soap dripped from his head, down his body and around his feet. Which eventually flowed down the drain. After Max made sure his copious amounts of shampoo was out, Max turned to his conditioner. He again poured a decent amount into his hand, scrubbing the thick liquid into the ends of his hair.

Max remembered when one time, he had an awful day. All the multiple jobs he had signed up for declined. He was too under qualified. Max doesn’t exactly remember what happened, but he knew somewhere along his drive home from the closest town, He had pulled over and cried into his hands. That time was so stressful, he was fresh out of high school and had no idea was he was doing.

He felt useless. He didn’t want to lose the last dog he had. Max didn’t want to lose his house or yard or hell, even annoying ass David that checked up on him every couple of days. After a couple minutes of hiccups, Max heard the sound of a car pulling off the road beside his. 

Of fucking course Davids little gay green slug bug was right in front of him. He watched him get out, scurrying over to where Max sat tired and teary eyed. 

As Max finished conditioning, he cringed at the memories. He turned around, grabbing his face wash from where it sat. Max squirted it into his palm, scrubbing his face trying to tear off the painful memories of letting his facade break. Once that was done, he went on to wash it completely off his face. Max ran his hands down his hairy body, stopping once above his thicc girth. He considered tugging one out, but he knew he was way too concentrated on David too get away with jerking off without the ginger appearing in his head.

Max grabbed his sponge, lathering on some body wash. He started scrubbing his chest, just as the faded memory popped back into his brain.

As soon David got out of his car, Max rolled up his windows and locked his doors, shutting out the crisp air of the blackening night sky. His tears developed faster, the thought of David even seeing him sad made his stomach hurt.

Max tried and failed to start his truck, the engine coughing into silence. His vision got blurry and his cheeks we warm and wet. His nose sogged.

Everything after that was hazy. Max remembered eventually letting the ginger into the car, seeking any sort of comfort in his brains darkness. He almost remembers stumbling up and slugging himself into Davids arms. He cried out his frustration and anger into the man’s shirt. Max cried and shivered, his life collapsing on him. At least, that’s what it felt like. Max faintly remembered David telling him everything was okay, and that no matter what he’d be here for him. He remembered the surprised look on David's face, Max had never showed him this kind of emotion before.

Everything after that was bits and pieces, Max couldn’t remember if he either drove to David's house or if had David connected his slug to Max's truck and took them home himself. 

All Max knew, was he woke up on Davids leather couch with a blanket and pillow tucking him in. Hell, Max could have very easily told himself that nothing happened. But, from the heaviness of his heart and tired eyes the next morning, Max knew it would be best to just accept what happened.

Soon enough, Max had scrubbed the majority of his body, turning around to soak in the hot water that moved the suds down the drain. Groaning, Max stretched his back, until he heard a pop. Turning the water off and moving out of the shower, Max ended up in his steam filled bathroom.

He quickly wrung his hair, then dried his body. Max checked his phone a couple times before finally deciding to throw his clothes on. His briefs fit well, but his wife-beater shirt was getting old with tears. His jeans weren’t in any better condition. Max sighed to himself, before opening his bathroom door and heading to his bedroom.

There, Max grabbed his truck keys and the 50$ he had just made. He jogged out to his truck, wet hair flopping behind him. Max groaned again, before grabbing one of his many hair ties he kept around his few door knobs. Max tied his hair quickly.

Just as he was leaving, Max heard a whine. He turned around, only to find his old dog laying flat on the couch.

Max always felt bad for leaving Vinita alone. Depending on the drive and depending on how fast it took him to shop, he could be leaving her alone for hours at a time. Max walked back to his living room, cuddling up and giving Vinita pets.

“I’ve got to go now, I’m just grabbing us some food. Maybe I’ll get you a treat?” Max whispered to the grey haired husky. The dog in turn howled quietly, it’s tail wagging. Max grinned before standing up and finally heading out to his truck.

Max left his front door unlocked, considering the vast miles between any people, and Max doubted David would steal any of his shit. Having to start his engine a couple times, Max was about to kick his truck. Until finally his piece of junk coughed into life. He backed out of his garage, then hitting the button to close his metal work place.

Max rode down the long dusty road. The dirt seemed lifted recently, meaning someone had been down the long country road, or someone was leaving. Considering the fact that past Davids house was just straight forest, Max doubted anyone would be going through the road. Max sighed as he came to the conclusion that David must also be going to the store today.

After another 20 minutes, Max arrived at the small towns local grocery store. There, David gay green slug bug was parked. Max groaned loudly, knowing the man would wanna conversate with him. 

The town Max was is was generally tiny, it was extremely dusty and if you stayed to long you’d probably get hay fever. Only about 800 people lived there, and Max knew most of them. This was where he went through most his schooling. 

Shutting his truck off, Max grabbed his phone and wallet before hopping out into the blazing heat. Kids outside were running and biking around, and Max wondered how they had so much energy at triple digits.

Max stumbled into the self opening doors, moaning at the cold air that surrounded him. There was a couple shoppers, but the place seemed mostly empty. He grabbed the least squeaky cart, before wheeling it into the store. Max sat his wallet in the little front pocket of the cart, opening his phone first before dropping it in as well.

Max would have to keep everything under 50$, but he lived by himself so it shouldn’t be too difficult. Opening his grocery app, Max started from the top.

He headed over to the wash section, throwing in the cheapest shampoo, TP and toothpaste the store had. As he walked to the end of the isle, Max could see a ginger poof sticking out from the vegetables. 

He made a quick B line too the laundry section, Grabbing some detergent and while he was there he also grabbed some febreze. Vinita’s farts have been even more stinky lately.

Max had completely forgotten about David's existence, because he walked straight out into the vegetable aisle. Before he could even reach the fruits, Max had a hand grip his shoulder. The boy jumped, before turning around and meeting eyes with twink man.

Ugh

“Hiya Maxi! How’s it going?” David said rather excitedly. His cart was full of fertilizer and different supplies. Including a hammer, screwdriver, and many other hardware products. 

“I’m fine David. Just shopping.” Max continued to walk away, trying his hardest to shake David off him.

“Well, I’ve got some other things I need to grab. I’ll see you later Max! Maybe we could have dinner sometime?” David said with a bright white smile, looking down at the boy beside him.

“Yeah yeah.. sure.” Max walked away, heading over to grab some grub. After he stocked his cart with a couple fruits and veggies, Max headed over to the other isles to grab some chips and cereal.

Max also grabbed a thing of water bottles, some milk and other dairy products.

His cart was full of the cheapest versions of all the foods. Max hoped that 50$ was enough, he didn’t bring anymore cash and god knows he can’t keep credit cards.

When Max made sure he had all his necessities, he rounded his cart to the paying area. There was only three lines, and only one was open. 

In that line, the short old woman seemed to be finishing up. Max went ahead and put a blocker between his and the grandmas last couple of items.

He started packing on his supplies, and about a third of the way through he saw Mr. Fucking Sunshine add his own blocker, piling on his groceries. “Hello again Max!” David said extremely excited, making the already dead cashier cringe.

“Hey… David..” Max said in exasperation. He decided now would be a good time to check his phone, while the cashier beeped each item. David finished packing his items just as his own items were being rung-up.

“Ah, uhm that would be 66.08 Sir.” The cashier said with a monotone voice. 

Max sputtered. He definitely didn’t have enough cash.

“Uh, put back the beer and the milk.” Max felt himself flush and look down in emmabrement. 

“Alright Sir that puts you at 58.00” Max groaned out loud. There was now someone behind David. The ginger himself was lost in thought.

Max scanned his purchases, looking for anything he didn’t exactly need. “Uhm.. how much are the dog treats?” 

“These are 4 dollars.” 

Max felt his heart begin to pound. He was getting upset, the world just wouldn’t let him win.

Before Max could respond, his neighbor behind him sideways walked through the carts, giving his card to the bored cashier.

“Don’t worry Max! I’ll pay for this. You deserve it for being such a good neighbor!” Davey stood close to him as the worker slides his card. He could feel Maxs breath against his neck and that in itself made the ginger flush red.

“Thanks David.” Max said, extremely embarrassed at the situation. Normally, he would’ve faught David on this, but there was already two people behind the ginger and they weren’t looking happy.

He grabbed the six bags and threw them into his cart, trying to get out as soon as possible. Max quickly left the through the exit. Pushing the cart out to the sidewalk, Max opened up his old truck. In order to get all the bags in, he’d have to play Tetris with the passenger's seat.

Also, because Davids gay car was next to his, he’d have to go from the drivers side and pile it up in there. Max would normally throw it all in, but he had more fruits that could get squashed.

After several minutes of going back and forth from his cart to his seat, Max managed to get in all his groceries. His body was sweating and he craved to take his shirt off.

Max pushed the cart back in, meeting the ginger just beside him as David himself loaded his slug. It was so much easier with a trunk.

As the teen made way for his car, he was interrupted. “Hey Max? You work on cars right?”

The person in question snapped his head to meet green eyes, glowing in the sun. Before men were standing sweaty on the sidewalk.

“Uh, yeah I guess I do. Why, you need a job done?” The dark man said, peeling off his shirt that stuck to his body.

“Well Max, I actually do! My friends brother has a old truck from 46’ that needs fixed up and shined. I told him I knew a guy. You certainly don’t have to though.” David exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his brow and forcing his eyes away from going up and down Max’s thin frame.

The thought of an old truck excited Max, especially one from the WWll era. Max quickly thought it over. “I’ll come check it out later today. We can see then.” 

David nodded, and his counterpart hopped into his truck, panting from heat exhaustion. Pulling out of the small parking lot, Max made his way for home with the ginger right behind him.

The cool truck air felt nice on his chest, sighing and rubbing his hand up and down his chest. With the other Max kept the steering wheel straight. Both men went about 10 over the speed limit, there wasn’t a single existing police officer out here.

Eventually, Max pulled into his warm garage. Just as he parked, twink-man pulled in right behind him.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Gosh it’s been a bit. I’m sorry this isn’t the greatest! It’s just chapter one though. School just barely started and I really wanted to get this out before I get too busy. Sorry for spelling mistakes, but my bae Crow went ahead and edited the first couple parts! Please go check out their fic, “Take a deep breath.” It’s hella great!
> 
> Also! I was planning on making this a lot longer, but I knew if I tried then I’d probably get lost and give up. So this is it for now!


End file.
